poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dimensional Crisis
The Dimensional Crisis is the thirteenth short for Power Rangers Data Squad. Summary With a Crisis coming in many different world from other timelines, Robbie and his friends, along with Dragon Force, Mythic Rainbow, Pirate Force and many other heroes had to get to the bottom of this. Plot The Past of Green Hill/The Time Eater appears from the sky In a past version of Green Hill, Classic Sonic is running until he hears a noise. Suddenly, the mysterious entity known as the Time Eater appears in the sky and the screen washes white. Robbie's Birthday Surprise/Karone and Sonic in a strange dimension In the present day, Robbie celebrates his birthday with his friends until the Time Eater disrupts the party, sucking everyone through various "time holes" and scattering them across different points in Sonic's past. Sonic tries to stop the monster, but is easily overwhelmed by its power. After regaining consciousness, Robbie, Karone and Sonic finds themselves in a strange dimension known as White Space, a realm where time and space end up after they have been 'erased' by being drained of color and life. Getting help from Motherboard/The Cybersquad are here for the rescue With no time to loose, Robbie and his friends had to get help form Motherboard as she recruited the Cybersquad for help as they begin their rescue mission. Meeting some Classic Counterparts/Figuring out the weakness of the Time Eater As Sonic rescued his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower and as they search for their friends, they encounter versions of themselves from the past, referred to as their "Classic" selves. As the two Tails determine that Time Eater's actions are damaging time and space itself, which is why it is white and lifeless, both "Classic" and "Modern" Sonic race through their history, restoring time to normal and rescuing their friends. They also realize at one point that the Time Eater's weakness are the Chaos Emeralds. The Search and Rescue has begun/Discovering who's classic counterparts are So, the search and rescue for Karone and Sonic begins as they discovered the classic counterparts of Sonic and his friends. Coming together at last/Robbie and his friends reunite with Karone and Sonic Then, Robbie, Digit, and Widget found Karone and Sonic who're with Sonic's counterpart. The Worlds restored and Emeralds collected/Classic Eggman was behind this After restoring the worlds and collecting all the Chaos Emeralds, they discover that the mastermind behind the Time Eater is Eggman and his classic self, Classic Eggman, who was faking himself to be a victim of the Time Eater all along. Revealing while drifting through space/How Classic Eggman found the Time Eater He reveals that while drifting through space following the events of Sonic Colors, Eggman discovered the Time Eater, thinking about the idea to use its powers and decided to join forces with his past self to harness its power. Gathering the Chaos Emeralds/The rise of Super Sonic and Classic Super Sonic Although the Time Eater manages to nearly defeat the two Sonics, the support of their friends and the power of the Chaos Emeralds allow them to transform into Super Sonic and Classic Super Sonic, and confront both versions of Eggman. Despite attacking with missiles, warping arms and slowing down time, the Sonics penetrate the Time Eater's core, destroying it. Returning home to the dimension they came from/Saying goodbye to the classic ones The heroes return to the present and continue celebrating Robbie's birthday. After the party, Classic Sonic and Classic Tails travel back to their own world as everyone bids their farewells. Rangers Other Rangers Harmony Squad Rangers Cutie Mark Rangers Extra Rangers and Megaforce Cubs Dragon Force Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Pirate Force Rangers Ninja Steel Rangers Legendary Rangers from other Dimensions |Tommy Oliver |Mighty Morphin Zeo Dino Thunder |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Mighty Morphin Red Ranger |Rocky DeSantos |Mighty Morphin |- | style="background-color:hotpink;color:black;" |Pink Turbo Ranger |Katherine Hillard |Turbo |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Blue Space Ranger |T.J. Johnson |In Space |- | style="background-color:red;color:white;" |Time Force Red Ranger |Wesley Collins |Time Force |- | style="background-color:white;color:black" |Dino Thunder White Ranger |Trent Fernandez-Mercer |Dino Thunder |- | style="background-color:silver;color:black;" |RPM Silver Ranger |Gemma |RPM |- | style="background-color:#CFB53B;color:navy;" |Gold Samurai Ranger |Antonio Garcia |Samurai |- | style="background-color:yellow;color:black;" |Megaforce Yellow Ranger |Gia Moran |Megaforce |- | style="background-color:blue;color:white;" |Dino Charge Blue Ranger |Koda |Dino Charge |} The Mythic Animals Heroes from Other Dimensions The White Space: Time Portal Chamber 1 #Tai and Agumon (Digimon Digital Monsters) #Violet and Dash (The Incredibles) #Dawn (Pokemon - The Rise Of Darkrai) #Pan (Dragon Ball GT - Special Guest) The White Space: Time Portal Chamber 2 #Carmen and Juni Cortez (Spy Kids) #Fox McCloud (Star Fox: Assault) #Mario (Super Mario Sunshine) #Ying and Yang (Ying Yang Yo - Special Guests) The White Space: Time Portal Chamber 3 #Ralph (Wreck-It Ralph) #Roxas (Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days) #Kefla (Dragon Ball Super) #Robin (Teen Titans - Special Guest) The Center of Time: Dimension Chaos (Final Battle) #Captain Planet (Captain Planet and the Planeteers - Special Guest) Allies *Classic Sonic *Classic Tails *Goku *Vegeta *Fu *Skylar *Barry the Bear *Sabretooth *The Cybersquad (Matt, Jackie and Inez) Villains *Dr. Eggman *Classic Dr. Eggman *Meladox *Captain Whisker *Emperor Nogo *Wuya *Drake *Ivy *Crusher *Zeke *Time Eater *Ranger Clones Civillains *Callie Jones *Danny Jones *Kelsey Morgan *Jordan Carmichael *Travis Romero *Laura Anderson *Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy *Vector the Crocodile *Charmy Bee *Espio the Chameleon *Raquelle *Spongebob Squarepants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks *Justin *Geronimo Stilton *Thea Stilton *Benjamin Stilton *Trap Stilton *Pandora Woz *Shaggy Rogers *Scooby Doo Other Worlds from Different Dimensions The White Space: Time Portal Chamber 1 #The Digital World (Digimon Digital Monsters) #The Island of Nomanisan (The Incredibles) #Alamos Town (Pokemon - The Rise Of Darkrai) #The Death Egg (Sonic the Hedgehog 2) The White Space: Time Portal Chamber 2 #Floop's Castle (Spy Kids) #Planet Corneria (Star Fox: Assault) #Delfino Plaza (Super Mario Sunshine) #Angel Grove (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) The White Space: Time Portal Chamber 3 #Diet Cola Mountain (Wreck-It Ralph) #Planet Earth (Dragon Ball Z: The Majin Buu Saga) #Canterlot High School (My Little Pony Equestria Girls - Friendship Games) #The Keyblade Graveyard (Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep) The Center of Time: Dimension Chaos (Final Battle) #The Center of Time (Sonic Generations) Trivia *This short is based on "Sonic Generations", "Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2: Infinite History", "Power Rangers Super Ninja Steel: Dimensions in Danger" and "YuGiOh: Bonds Beyond Time". Transcript *The Dimensional Crisis Transcript Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Short Stories Category:TMNTHedgehog5